Winter
by bubbersgod
Summary: A spin off of my other story "Summer" Rated "M" for lemon and strong language. Lyon helps Juvia with her cold problem.


Deaththesyd Asked me to do a different pairing in response to my other story "Summer" So this is what we shall get! Only this time it is winter in Fairy Tail! :D In this story Lyon ends up trying to help Juvia with the cold. Rated "M" for strong language and lemon. Poor description, so I do urge to read on.

* * *

In Fairy Tail winter jobs can be scarce do to the harsh weather in the regions near by, making villainy either scarce or to big a job for most to handle. Of coarse Lucy, Natsu, Erza. and Grey have no problem now taking on "S" rank jobs. For newer members though taking such jobs can be difficult. Juvia and Lyon being two such members. Juvia couldn't do much in the cold anyhow, as it makes her sick to be in the cold too long what with her being a water element and all. So she would just take residential jobs by the dozen because the weather in Fairy Tail is usually great for this time of year. This would prove to be a big mistake on her part though for this winter was pretty bad.

Lyon would take odd jobs just the same, unfazed having been an ice element. Even though he was not Grey, Juvia still liked seeing the beauty of Ice Make magic. She especially liked seeing living things like lions built from it. She would some times stop to admire him while training in the guild. She does have a bit of a crush on Grey but by now it has died down a little because he seldom if ever shows any interest in her that way. Lyon was on his way to the guild to pic up a job having completed his previous few already. He saw Juvia in a cute dress with her arms crossed in an effort to stay warm, heading away from the guild. Her breath was visible, coming out in little cloudy plumes with each exhale. He even blushed a little she was so cute. But in his admiration he failed to see the pain she was in.

Juvia was on her way to her last mission for the day. She didn't hardly have the money for rent yet so she has been powering through the cold the best she could. She was starting to feel sick from the cold. It was a low fifty outside but in the towns around Fairy Tail it was in the low twenties. Still, this cold was enough of a challenge as it was for her. She was coughing, sniffing, and wheezing in the cold all day. She didn't take a day off for three days worried she would otherwise not make rent. Lyon was trailing after her in admiration but she did not know it. All she knew was she only had three more blocks to go and she could get her job done and be done for the day.

She fell. Not slip, but fall from the cold. It made her too sick and she couldn't handle it. Lyon panicked for a second then ran over to her. He tried to shake her awake but she was out of it good. He picked her up a little and put his coat and shirt on her to help keep her warm while he carried her back to her house. It was quite a trip away but the cold felt good to him, and he was not about to let a member of the guild so kind to let him in freeze to death to his knowing. He got to her door only to find it was locked. Of coarse it is locked! Why would a wizard of such a famous guild be so careless as to leave it otherwise? So now he had a new problem. Searching a beautiful women for keys in hopes of not startling her.

He, being careful not to drop her of coarse, checked her pockets. Nothing. Then he patted down her body. Nothing at all again. He was blushing now furiously, knowing he was going to have to put his hand down her shirt to find it. It would be the most sensible place for a lady to keep something of such value. No man in his right mind would grope a wizard in public, so hiding her keys in her bra would be a genius idea if it weren't for this situation. He gulped, closed his eyes, and slowly slipped his hand down the middle of her bust. He found the key and carefully got it.

Finally he got her in the house after fumbling the key for a second in haste. Her house was comfortably warm as expected. He gently put her down on a couch. It among many things in her house was blue like her beautiful hair. It was in good taste though at least. Most of her furniture was name brand stuff that must have costed a pretty penny. He checked her fore head with the back of his hand. She had a fever pretty bad. He remembered the recipe for a soup his master used to make for him during training when he would get this bad off, and of coarse she had few of the ingredients he needed. He left the house in search of some spices and chicken breast for his soup.

In his absence she barely woke up. She did not move but she knew something was up. "How did I get here?" crossed her mind before trying to doze back off in the warmth of her house. Funny, she didn't remember making it home or covering herself up with a blanket, yet here she was. He was having difficulty finding the chicken breast in this season. He checked five paces before finally finding some good cuts. He got to her door and sighed before turning the nob slowly trying not to wake her. She was asleep on her couch when he got in so he assumed she had been like this since his absence.

He got to her kitchen and started to skilfully chop and grind fresh ingredients while cooking the chicken in the broth he prepared. It smelled heavenly when all was in the pot and completion was near. He spooned a decent portion into one of her fancy blue bowls and headed for the living room to attempt confrontation. He sat her up, waking her in the process. She was still too sick and drowsy to understand the situation. He sat next to her and she leaned on him trying to get comfy and fall back asleep. He turned her face by her chin with his index finger and thumb slowly to face him. When she was facing his way he could see half shut sleepy eyes and a red face staring vaguely back at him. Even sick she was such a beauty. He pinched her cheeks with the hand that turned her face forcing her mouth open a little. The sight of her beautiful mouth being open like this stirred a thought or two in his mind but he managed to get a spoon fool of soup in her mouth.

With one taste of his soup she shot awake like a switch was turned. Her mouth shut on the spoon and the most wonderful taste exploded in her mouth. She even let out a loud, "MMM!" She realized who and what was feeding her and she jumped away quickly. "What are you doing in my house?" He shushed her and explained what had happened. "You where walking and all of the sudden you hit the ground. I found out you had a terrible cold and brought you back here to warm up. I just made the same soup my master made me when I got like that to help. I do not mean to intrude." She was too sick to question further or be hostile. Besides she kind of enjoyed being nurtured by such a cute guy.

"OK, you can stay but only if you help me a little." He nodded and continued to feed her spoonfuls of soup. She fell asleep on his lap after a while in exhaustion. He just sat there admiring her. A few times he ran his hands through her silky hair. It was well kept and smelled of lavender witch reminded him of his master. It was a beautiful moment and if anyone walked in they would expect the two where a couple. He even smiled for a while. Finally after three or so hours she woke back up to find him still holding her in his arms. She would have blushed if her face wasn't already red from her cold. She just said, "Thank you so much, Lyon." He smiled and nodded before saying, "No problem. Especially for such a beauty as your self. You are worth the effort Juvia." She melted in this remark. She snuggled deeper into his lap and hugged him.

He blushed like mad feeling her embrace like this, with her sitting in his lap it would be difficult for anyone to maintain composure. He hugged her back and the two stayed like this for a few seconds before she pulled away and looked into his eyes. she let out a tear of joy and he wiped it away. "You don't need to cry Juvia. Not while your in my arms!" She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. When he realized what she was doing his heart started pounding and he gladly excepted her lead. The kiss began simple and gentle but escalated into a passionate tangling of tongues filled with moans and hands going through each others hair.

The kiss ended and the two gasped for air. Juvia huffed for a second and just said, "Juvia I think... I think I might have fallen for you!" She answered along the same lines and kissing evolved into carrying her up stairs bridal style for some more passion. The two undressed and kissed and groped on the bed for a while. He would slowly trail his finger tips down her hot sides making her shiver and squirm while she felt his hair and or his muscles. This went on until he ventured down to attend a wet something that grazed his leg. She was soaked, evidence of her wanting. She moaned out loud and scratched into his scalp as he lapped and twirled his tongue. She made cute little noises and swayed her hips. Eventually it was too much and she came digging into his scalp and her back arching.

He got up to face level with her on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready for this?" She nodded foolishly wanting more form this moment, even being a virgin still. He was gentle at least. His cock even felt a little cold making it tingle and not hurt as much. They would end up thrusting and moaning in minutes before exploding together. She fell asleep nestled into his chest and he loved it. Saving this girl from the cold was the best thing he had ever done in his entire life so far. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Juvia." before falling asleep himself.

He would soon begin helping train her to cope with the cold so the two could enjoy each others company. He was successful and she even had a few tricks the two would use in unison with each others magic. And after being with each other and doing missions for a while the two moved in with each other. The two got married when the news of a baby arrived. They named their daughter after Lyon's trainer and lived long happy lives together.

* * *

Well it was a little short but I hope that does it for you guys. Leave a review telling me what you think.


End file.
